Ahum
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Cuando Temari al fin se decide a hacerle la pregunta que tando quiere a Shikamaru, él solo le responde "ahum", bueno...talvez esa respuesta no sea tan mala como parece


Se escucho el crujir de las hojas que el otoño habia derribado, lo cual indicaban pasos.

-Asi que esto haces en tu tiempo libre nee?

-Ahum

No se molesto en abrir los ojos

-Dormir a medio campo...por lo menos nadie viene aqui...supongo que es tranquilo.

-Ahum

-Puedo recostarme a tu lado?

-Ahum

La chica asi lo hizo, recostandoce con delicadeza para no rasgar su vestido dorando, su cabello se agito por el aire y le cosquillo el cuello.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ahum

-Simpre tienes que responder asi?

-Ahum

-Sabes que esa no es la pregunta que te quiero hacer verdad?

-Ahum

-Bien, yo...queria saber...

Ella callo, dudando preguntar, y él lo comprendio, en su cabeza rondaba la intriga de que es lo que le queria preguntar.

-Ahum

Remalco haciendo la "u" mas prolongada, indicandole que podia continuar-

-Yo...bueno...ummm...Te gusta...alguna chica?

Sus ojos seguian cerrados, pero la conocia tan bien que sabia estaba jugando con sus dedos y casi podria jurar que se estaba sonrojando, ella era tan dificil de entender, pero para él, era tan predecible. Sonrio de lado, y ella pudo ver su arrogancia.

-Ahum

-Ya veo...y tu...La amas?

Temor se escucho en su voz, pero él solo hizo mas grande su sonrisa. Pregunta dicifil, amar es una palabra muy fuerte, y una pregunta como esa es digna de pensarce, pero él no lo necesitaba, sabia bien la respuesta, alguna vez intento negarlo, pero no pudo, era demaciado inteligente como para no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, y era aun mas inteligente como para intentar engañarce.

-Ahum

La chica no hablo mas, el aire le falto y sintio ganas de correr, pero no lo hizo, solo se quedo acostada, pero cuando sintio que no podia soportarlo mas se sento y giro para mirarlo.

-Es tu compañera verdad? Es Ino.

Un sollozo fue escuchado, y él abrio los ojos por fin, sentadose tambien hasta verla a los ojos, los de ella estaban cristalinos y dos lagrimas ya habian salido, los de él mostraban sorpresa, duda, intriga. Ella cubrio su boca con una mano, intentando parar el llanto, pero no lo logro, solo proboco mas lagrimas. Él le tomo la mano libre, notablemente preocupado.

-Temari...

Su nombre en sus labios...Cada vez que lo decia se sentia tan bien, pero ahora...era tan terriblemente doloroso escucharlo.

-Porque cres que es Ino?

Prosiguio él.

-Ella...

Dejo de cubrir su boca para intentar hablar sin sollozar y despues continuar.

-Es muy linda, y tiene un bonito cuerpo, ademas es de tu edad y equipo, y siempre...

-Y siempre se esta cuidando, descuida sus tecnicas por pelear con demas chicas y arreglarce, es mi amiga y la quiero, pero aveces creo que es demaciado superficial.

-Pero tu...

-Yo jamas dije que fuera a ella a quien amara

Volvio a interrumpirla rapidamente, pero luego sonrio.

-Entonces...la chica a quien amas...

-Al igual que Ino es bonita y de buen cuerpo, bueno, ella es mucho mas atractiva y su sonrisa es mil veces mas encantadora, su cuerpo esta mucho mejor proporcionado dandole en toque de Diosa, no esta en mi equipo, y es mas grande,pero no mucho. Ella es...perfecta.

-Yo...no entindo.

Shikamaru sonrio

-Tonta

Antes de que Temari le replicara algo o siquiera lo intentace, sientio una suave precion en sus labios, calida, fina, fresca, y deliciosa, entonces...todo desapareio. Temari lo miro sorprendida, mientras el la jalaba a recostarce con el sobre el pasto y la insitaba a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

Temari sonrio satisfecha, borrando el rastro de sus lagrimas, e hizo aquella pregunta que ya no necesitaba saber, pues la respuesta fue dada con echos.

-Shikamaru...¿Tu me amas?

Él sonrio, porque le preguntaba algo que ya sabia ¿acaso queria que la volviera a besar? Si era eso, lo haria encantado.

-Lo haces?

Volvio a preguntar ella. Y Shikamaru cerro los ojos, aspirando el aroma de su cabello antes de responder.

-Ahum

**Jajajaja esto coemnzo como un drable, bueno, no importa. Dejen review plis n.n**


End file.
